The Lawyer, The Punk And The Baby?
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Sequel to 'The Lawyer And The Punk' and 'The Punk And The Lawyer'. Dean and Cas have been living together for five years and have talked about having children. But can Cas overcome his last fear of commitment and start a family with Dean? Complete.


**It's here!**** I just couldn't help myself but had to write this sequel as soon as it came to me. I'm not sure if there will be a Cas POV because honestly it's exhausting to write, lol, and this story has a slightly mixed POV from both of them. But if I decide to do one I'll put it here as chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Dean was lying on his back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He shivered as Cas' hand traced down his stomach. It was getting colder but they were still feeling warm from having sex and were letting the worst steam disappear before they pulled the covers over themselves.<p>

"You know, there won't be any impromptu romps if we have a kid," Cas said. He was on his stomach resting on his arms. "And who's going to look after it when we're at work?"

Dean sighed inside. Cas always called their possible future child 'kid'. Dean suspected it was a way for him to distance himself from something he wasn't sure he wanted yet.

"Oh didn't you know?" Dean said. "If we leave the child here it'll disappear as soon as we close the door. Like magic." He painted a rainbow in the air with his hand at the last part.

"Very funny," Cas said. The last few weeks they had talked about the philosopher who suggested that a thing will stop to exist if nobody is looking at it. Cas thought it was utter nonsense, Dean thought it was an interesting idea.

"C'mon, Cas. We'll do what everybody else do. I thought I could take paternity leave and then the child can go to daycare."

"I guess...," Cas said.

"Don't worry. We'll still have sex," Dean tried to comfort him.

"We'd better, because I like sex," Cas said and turned to lie on his back, the top of his head against Dean's cheek. "Especially with you," he smirked and grabbed Dean's hand.

Dean smiled. He knew where this was going and sure enough, it wasn't long before Cas was making his way down to Dean's cock to suck him off. Dean closed his eyes and put a hand in Cas' hair. He had cut it short and didn't colour it anymore. Dean couldn't get used to it at first. On the day he had it cut, Cas had come home and had maneuvered Dean onto the kitchen table. Dean had put his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and had kissed him. He had tried to pull Cas' head back so he could kiss his neck, but he couldn't get a proper grip.

"It's too short," he had complained but Cas had just smiled and had pulled Dean off the table and turned him around to have his wicked way with him.

They had been living together for five years now. Cas was working as a music teacher at one of the schools in town. Dean had supported him through his education but Cas had still worked a few hours at the guitar store. He had never been a kept man, as he had said, and he didn't intend to be one now, despite how much money Dean made.

He was still playing in the band but their gigs had become fewer as they were growing up and finding their feet in life. Colin and Lee had been in a relationship for a few months but had decided to call it quits before they did anything to break up the band. They hadn't been in love, it had been more of a curiosity thing and after exploring that for a while they decided they would rather the band survived.

Steven had gotten married and was working as an office clark and David had just met the girl of his dreams, according to himself, and was hoping to become an engineer in the near future.

That Cas had decided to teach had surprised Dean initially but he remembered how good he was with the kids who came to look at the guitars at the store so he could see why Cas had decided on that. And he still wanted to do something with music so it had been an easy choice for him.

Dean coudn't help feeling a little relieved that Cas didn't play clubs that often. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was too different from Cas and that he wasn't enough for him. But he couldn't be further from the truth. Cas loved Dean and he told him often. He knew he didn't want anybody else.

After Dean had first mentioned the possibility of them having a child, Cas had sometimes thought about it. He hadn't been ready at the time, he had only been 22, but now he was turning 28 soon and he was used to the responsibility of children from his job. Sure, it wasn't completely the same because he was only responsible for them during school hours, but he liked teaching them new things and laughing with them. If he and Dean had a child he would have a brand new person he could teach everything about life. And music. He sometimes looked at the small guitars at the shop. They would be perfect for a child.

A few weeks ago he had started hinting at children and Dean had loked at him with surprise but when he found out that Cas was serious he had gotten very excited. He was 43 and he really wouldn't mind having a child before he was too old. They had discussed who should supply the sperm. There was no question they would chose an egg and a surrogate mother but they couldn't agree on who should be the biological father. They each wanted the other to be the father and Cas had finally told Dean that he should be the father and that was the end of the discussion.

"The end of the discussion?" Dean had said with surprise.

"It makes perfect sense," Cas had said. "You're the oldest."

Dean, who was reaching for his coffee cup, had stopped his hand in mid air and said: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's well known that the older the parents are the more likely it is that the kid will have some sort of...disadvantage."

"Disadvantage? And kid? Cas, I think it's time you call our future child something more proper. And are you saying I'm old? Because I don't know why you then would want me to be the biological father and anyway..."

"Alright!" Cas interrupted. He realized he had gone a little too far. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to say you're old. I just mean...well, if I'm to be the father first then it'll be longer before your turn and I'm not making up the part about the older parents." His voice got more quiet as he spoke.

Dean was silent for a moment. Cas was thinking of having more than one child? Even Dean hadn't thought of that. He was just happy that Cas wanted _one_ child.

"Are you very mad?" Cas asked.

Dean smiled. "No, I'm just surprised you want more than one child."

"Oh, we have to have more than one. I mean, with us as parents. That'll be tough on any k.., uh, child. It'll be good for them to have someone to talk to."

Dean's smile broadened. He decided not to ask what exactly Cas meant when he mentioned them as parents. Two children. That was more of a family than Dean had ever hoped to have.

* * *

><p>Dean was standing in front of the stove making dinner when he heard the front door slam and Cas running towards the kitchen. Then he heard his excited voice call: "Dean, Dean, you'll never guess what happened today!"<p>

Dean turned around and saw Cas' eyes beaming at him. He still had his guitar on his back.

"What happened today?" he asked calmly.

"We were offered a contract! The band! We were rehearsing and got a call from an agent who'd heard us play last weekend." Cas beamed at him, obviously expecting him to be as excited as himself.

Dean felt the cold creep up on him. He saw his whole future disappear. The children he and Cas had been planning. Their comfortable home where they could just be themselves. His face fell and Cas' expression changed instantly.

"You're not happy for us?"

"Sure..I am..that's really great, Cas." He tried to force a smile.

"You're not. Why not? It's great news. We finally have a chance at making it big!" Cas tried to get excited again but he could tell by Dean's face that he didn't share his feelings.

Dean looked down on his hands. "I just thought we were going to start a family," he said.

Cas sighed. "We can still do that, I just won't be working as a teacher anymore. Don't you want me to take this oportunity?"

"Sure, you should do what you like," Dean said and turned around to stir the pot again.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, but he knew what Cas meant.

"I don't believe you. Finally something good happens and you're acting like a dick."

Dean turned around again. "Something good? So everything that we've had has meant nothing to you?"

"You know that's not what I mean. We've been playing for years and finally someone wants to give us a chance."

"Cas, you've never once expressed a desire to be famous. I thought you were in the band because you liked playing music."

"Everybody who's in a band wants to have a chance with a record company. Just because I haven't said it out loud doesn't mean I don't want it."

Dean sighed. "I just didn't see it coming. I thought you were happy teaching."

"I am, but I have to take this opportunity. I can always teach if it doesn't work out."

"Then you should take it," Dean said and turned around again. "I'm happy for you."

"Bullshit, Dean!" Cas shouted. "You just want me to stay here so you know what I'm doing. It's like before when you tried to control me and keep me from being with other people. You're just like all the other men."

Dean looked at him quickly. "That's unfair, Cas." He felt his stomach burn when he thought about the time they had spent apart, when Dean had wanted to be the only man Cas had sex with and Cas didn't want to commit to him. He knew Cas had had a bad experience in his past but he thought he was over that.

Cas looked like he regretted what he had said. He could tell by Dean's expression how much he had hurt him. He was quiet for a while.

"I'm going to do this no matter what," he said.

"You should," Dean said quietly and began stirring again. His selfless behaviour annoyed Cas so much he said he was going over to Steven's house.

When he had left, Dean turned the stove off. He wasn't hungry anymore. He sat down on a chair and felt empty inside. If the band got any kind of success he felt sure he would lose Cas. So many men would throw themselves at him and Dean wasn't sure if he would say no. And there was no chance of them having a child now. Dean wanted them to be a family, not a group of people who would get together once in a while when Cas had the chance. He got up and put the food away, then he went to watch TV because he couldn't figure out what else to do. Cas didn't come home until late and when he did he didn't come into the bedroom. Dean heard him move around in the living room and found him sleeping on the sofa the next morning.

* * *

><p>The next few days they didn't discuss the band or the contract. Dean tried to act like he was happy and excited for them until Cas asked him to stop. It was clear he wasn't happy at all. They ended up having another argument and Cas packed a bag and moved over to David for a while. Dean felt that was the first step towards the end of their relationship. He tried to give Cas space but he really wanted him to come home again. He decided to go to their gig Friday evening and talk things out with Cas. Maybe they could come to some sort of agreement where both of their needs could be met.<p>

* * *

><p>The bar was full of people and Dean had been delayed at work so he had to stand at the back. When the set was finished he waited for Cas to come out as he usually did. He saw a guy he knew from a couple of other gigs and chatted to him for a while. Then he heard Cas laugh and turned around to find him. What he saw gave him a punch in the stomach. Cas was standing close to a blond guy and was kissing him. When he moved his face away from the guy he saw Dean and went pale. Dean's head was buzzing and he felt dizzy. He turned around and left as quickly as he could. Out on the street he heard Cas call his name but he just kept walking. Then he heard footsteps running up behind him. "Dean..." he heard Cas say.<p>

Dean felt the tears run down his face. He wiped them away but they kept coming. "You could at least have told me we were over," he said and couldn't hold back a sob.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone," Dean said and started walking faster. And Cas did. Dean sobbed all the way home. He tried to wipe the tears away to no avail. The people he passed on the street were looking at him but he didn't notice. He just wanted to go home. When he finally got there he went to bed and cried so much he didn't know if he could stop.

* * *

><p>Monday morning he went to work because he had an important case coming up. They were going to rehearse the questions with their client but his partner had to take over because he forgot what he had to say and stopped mid sentence. In the afternoon his boss called him into his office and asked if he was sick. Dean contemplated what to tell him. He decided on the truth and told him his relationship was over and the children he thought he was going to have would never come to be.<p>

His boss was very understanding and told him to take some time off work. Dean tried to protest but his boss insisted. He couldn't use him in court the way he was acting now. His boss told him to go away someplace where the sun was shining. A bit of colour would do him good. Dean nodded and went to get his coat.

* * *

><p>When he got home he booked a flight to Jamaica for three weeks. He didn't know if he was going to stay that long but he wanted to have the option. The flight was for early in the morning two days later. The night before he left, he got a text from Cas asking if he could come and collect his things. No mention of what had happened. Dean replied shortly saying he was going away for three weeks. Cas could come when he wanted.<p>

The time off was good for Dean. He had had a lot on his mind with work, Cas, the baby issue and now the break up. He spent time on the beach and went walking around the markets. He found himself wearing lose and relaxed clothing which was so different to his usual suits. His heart still ached and he was still confused as to how and why it all went so wrong so suddenly but there were plenty of things to occupy him. Not least a slender youth who spent most of an evening casting glances his way. He was having a drink in an outside bar full of tourists and he was relaxing and listening to the different languages being spoken around him. He looked at the young boy again, trying to judge his age. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it but he did. He felt his body wanting to be close to someone again. He finished his drink and decided to go back to the hotel. The young boy was by him in a flash.

"Are you leaving?" he asked with what Dean recognized as an Irish acent.

"Yeah, I think it's time."

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"

Dean looked at him for a long time. "No," he said slowly. "I'm just not sure this is a good idea."

The young man seemed happy that Dean was interested. And maybe also that he was gay. "I think it's a brilliant idea," he said and flashed a charming smile at Dean.

Dean smiled back. "How old are you?" he asked. Maybe his age could be Dean's way out.

"22," the youth said.

22 Dean thought. Cas had been 22 when they met.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

Dean inhaled sharply and focused on him again. "My hotel is just around the corner," he heard himself say.

"I'll tell my friends," the youth said. "By the way, I'm Ciarán."

Dean shook his extended hand. "Dean," he said.

* * *

><p>Dean closed his eyes and felt the sweat run down his back. He was hot and sticky and it was a warm night. Ciarán was on all fours in front of him and Dean was thrusting into him with increasing speed.<p>

When they had gotten back to Dean's room, Ciarán had pulled Dean's clothes off him quickly and had pushed him down on the bed. Then he stood in front of Dean and did a little impromptu striptease for him. Dean couldn't help smiling. It was absurd and sweet at the same time. Ciarán was humming a tune and when the last piece of clothing had fallen, which hadn't taken long considering the holiday attire, Dean had pulled him onto the bed and had kissed him greedily. His whole body was on fire. He wanted this more than he had realised. But Ciarán had pushed Dean down on his back and had explored his body by kissing and licking his way around. He had finished by sucking Dean off and he moaned loudly at the first touch, bucking up against Ciarán.

Dean was already sweating by the time Ciarán let him go and wanted to roll the condom him. But Dean had stopped him. He pushed Ciarán over and started blowing him off and the young man expressed his pleasure loudly. Dean wasn't at it for long, though. Ciarán stopped him and told him he wouldn't last long if he continued. Dean smiled. He had forgotten how quickly young men could reach climax.

Then Ciarán had gone down on all fours and Dean had been quick to accept the invitation. He slid all the way in, enjoying the moans coming from the young man. He did his best to push all thoughts of Cas away. Right now, only he and Ciarán existed.

He placed a hand on Ciarán's sweaty shoulder and thrust harder.

"Oh, fuck...," Ciarán said and Dean continued, making him squirm and pant.

"Aaaah, Dean..." Dean liked hearing that Irish accent. He smiled and felt the pull in his groin. Ciarán had a firm grip on his own cock, trying to hold back his orgasm but he didn't succeed. With a loud groan he spilled on the sheet and went a little limp. Dean continued and listened to the new noises the youth made. Now he was done, he was more sensitive inside and Dean liked that thought. He started doing short shallow thrusts deep inside the boy who sounded like he could come a second time. Dean kept going and when he came he gave a loud cry while his whole body shook.

It took him a moment to get back to reality. Ciarán was splayed out on the sheet smiling at him. Dean pulled the condom off and threw it in the bin. Then he went back to bed.

"I knew there was a perk to bedding an older man," Ciarán said with a hoarse voice.

"What do you mean?"

"It lasts longer and they know what they're doing."

Dean smiled. He decided to take that as a compliment, not a comment that he was getting old.

* * *

><p>Dean spent the last four days of his holiday with Ciarán. The boy was funny and charming and wasn't shy to try new things in bed. In a way he reminded Dean of Cas but he was also very different to him. Cas had been wanting to keep himself safe and uncommitted. Ciarán didn't think about any of that. He just wanted sex.<p>

The day before Dean was leaving he asked Ciarán to come with him. He would pay for his ticket there and the one back to Ireland.

"What? To America?" he asked.

"Yes. Just for a while. I'm not quite done with you," Dean said and rubbed his thigh.

Ciarán smiled his usual charming smile. "Well, I still have a bit of holiday left. I guess I could go."

Dean smiled. It had been so long since he had been with such a carefree person. He had told Ciarán a bit of the reason why he was there and Ciarán was more than willing to help Dean forget.

When they boarded the plane, Dean was really happy for the first time in ages.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at Dean's flat just past 6 in the evening. Dean unlocked the door and opened it, letting Ciarán enter first. He immediately smelled food.<p>

"Oh, is there a welcome commitee," he asked.

"What? Nobody's supposed to be here," Dean said and closed the door behind them.

He went to the kitchen and was floored when he saw Cas making dinner. He was stirring a pot but when he saw Dean he put the lid back on and gave him an uncertain look.

"Hi, Dean," he said.

"Cas? You were supposed to have moved out."

"I know, and I did, but...I wanted to talk to you...I thought..."

Right then, Ciarán entered the kitchen and Cas stoped talking, instead staring at the young man.

"Oh, hello," Ciarán said in his own carefree way, not knowing what he had just walked in on.

"Oh," Cas said, his cheeks going slightly red. "Of course...of course...You've found somebody else." He was fidgeting with the apron strings, trying to untie them. "Yes...," he said, more to himself than anybody else.

Ciarán had realised who Cas was and said: "I'll just go in search of the loo," and disappeared.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Dean wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. He owed him an explanation.

"I thought, well, I wanted to...these damn apron strings!" he yelled and ripped at the fabric. Then he sat down by the kitchen table and covered his face with his hands. Dean wanted to comfort him but he couldn't after everything that had happened.

"I might have thought you wouldn't be single for long," Cas said, removing his hands from his face for a brief moment. "He's very handsome and young too." He burst into tears and Dean was shocked. He'd never seen Cas cry before. He went over and put a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"Cas, are you ill?"

Cas huffed out a laugh. "No, not unless stupidity is an illness," he said.

"What's wrong?"

Cas cried for a moment longer, then he took a deep breath and said: "I came here to talk things out with you. I know I've been an idiot and I really miss you. I don't want to lose you Dean, I love you."

Dean didn't know what to say. Cas had said all those things before but that hadn't stopped him from kissing another man.

When he stayed silent, Cas wiped his face and got up to leave. "I'll keep the apron for now if you don't mind. I'll let you two have your space." He quickly left and Dean was torn between asking him to stay and letting him go.

After a moment, Ciarán poked his head around the corner. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah," Dean said and sat down on a chair suddenly feeling very tired.

"So, that was him, then?"

"Yes."

"Are you hungry?" He went and looked in the pots.

Dean stared at him. "Well we shouldn't waste the food. He obviously took great care in preparing it. And you'll better be able to make a decision when you aren't hungry."

Dean sighed. "What decision?"

"Are you completely daft? Your former boyfriend was here begging to have you back and you just gave him the brush off. Now you have to decide how you're gonna get back together"

"We're not getting back together." Dean looked at the full plate Ciarán had sat in front of him. The food did look good. There was salmon, Dean's favourite.

"Dean, if you don't it'll be the worst mistake of your life." He waved his fork at Dean to make his point.

"Oh? And why are you such an expert? You don't know anything about our relationship."

"I know what you've told me. I know the agonized look in your eyes when you're obviously thinking about him and I know how much he loves you. I've just witnessed it!" He pointed to the chair Cas had been sitting on.

"You were listening? I thought you went to find the bathroom."

"Yeah, well, that was just an excuse. I needed to know if my stay here was gonna be shortened." He smiled at Dean, who just sighed.

Dean was awake for a long time after they'd gone to bed. He had been so preoccupied with Ciarán that he didn't know how he felt about Cas anymore. But now, in the darkness he imagined it was Cas who was breathing quietly beside him, his arm that was resting against his side, and he felt the familiar pull on his heart. It got so bad that he sat up with a jerk and went to find his phone. It was almost 2 am but he felt sure that Cas wouldn't mind.

When he answered he didn't sound like he had been sleeping and he was happy to hear Dean's voice. They arranged for Cas to come by the day after and Dean was finally able to get a few hours' sleep. He was awoken by Ciarán who wanted to go sightseeing.

"You go ahead. Cas is coming over at 9," Dean said with a tired voice.

"Oh, that's good," Ciarán said and went off with a wink as he blew a kiss. Dean couldn't help smiling. He got out of bed and took a shower and when Cas arrived he had made coffee and warmed some buns in the oven.

Cas looked just as tired as Dean felt and he was very quiet as he walked to the kitchen. Dean noticed he was looking around and he told him Ciarán had gone out for the day. Cas relaxed a little and went to sit down.

After eating in silence for a while, Cas said: "We're not gonna go through with the record deal."

Dean was surprised. "Why not?"

"It's...we've all moved on, you know, with our lives. It's not like five years ago when we didn't have any responsibilities or proper jobs." He was playing with his coffee cup.

"Oh," Dean said. He didn't know if he should say he was sorry to hear it but decided not to. Because he wasn't.

"Is that the only reason you want to get back together?"

"No!" Cas said loudly. He continued more quietly: "No, Dean. I really do love you and I've missed you. I don't know why I kissed that guy. Everything was just so screwed up between us. As soon as I'd done it I felt terrible. It reminded me of what I was five years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a new guy every night, the more the better, no strings attached, no feelings involved. I changed when I met you. You gave me what I didn't know I wanted."

"Like what?" Dean knew he was fishing for compliments but right now he needed Cas to tell him exactly what he was to him.

"You gave me a home and a family. A future. You supported me so I could become a teacher. I love my job and I don't want to quit. I want to be with you and have a baby with you."

Dean softened. Cas had never used the word 'baby' before.

"Do you love him? That guy?" Cas asked.

Dean couldn't help laughing a little. "No, he's just a holiday fling."

"Oh." Cas was visibly relieved. "Well, just the same, I would have fought for you."

That sealed the deal for Dean. He knew he wanted Cas back, but he felt it difficult to deal with the guy Cas had kissed.

"Do we have a chance?" Cas asked.

"Yes," Dean said quietly. "But if you ever kiss another guy again..."

"I won't!" Cas said. "I promise." He grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said. Dean squeezed back and smiled a little. Cas raised his hand to his lips and started kissing it and Dean felt a jolt in his stomach. Then they heard the front door slam and Ciarán called: "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but it's pissing down out there." Dean looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down.

He would have to ask Ciarán to move to a hotel or offer him a ticket home as soon as possible. He almost, _almost_ felt disappointed that they wouldn't get to have sex one more time because it had really been great. He smiled to himself. He would have to live with the fact that Cas had kissed someone else, but Cas had to live with wondering just what Dean had been doing with Ciarán.

* * *

><p>ALMOST 3 YEARS LATER<p>

Cas took the cake out of the oven trying not to burn himself. He was quite good at making cakes, something Dean appreciated, and by the looks of it, Aidan would grow up to appreciate it too. Cas smiled as he thought about the son he never had imagined he would have. He had Dean's green eyes, something Cas had hoped for. They had chosen an egg from a mother with green eyes so the possibility of a green eyed child had been quite high but Cas was happy that Aidan's eyes had the exact same green colour as Dean's.

After they had mended their relationship for the second time, Dean and Cas had spent some time talking about what had happened and how they could avoid anything like that happening again. They both agreed that they didn't communicate well when they were angry. On top of that Dean was worried he was never good enough for Cas, that he would seem boring next to a more exciting person. And Cas was too impulsive and needed to take a deep breath before he went and did something stupid, like kiss another man. They had had small arguments in the years they had lived together but nothing too serious. And they agreed to do their best never to have such a serious blow up again.

They lived in celibacy while they worked out their differences and got their life back on track and after eight weeks it took all their will power to go to bed and not touch each other.

Dean had taken a nap one Saturday afternoon. It was a cold day and he was snuggled up under a blanket on the bed, lying on his side. He was awoken by someone stroking his back and when he opened his eyes he saw Cas next to him. He had crawled under the blanket and was smiling at Dean. Dean sighed tiredly and smiled back. They kissed carefully. The first kiss since before they broke up. Dean sighed again and Cas deepened the kiss, making Dean moan softly.

"You're in trouble now," Cas whispered, when he let Dean's lips go.

"Why?" Dean asked, feeling relaxed and warm after his nap.

"Because you make it impossible for me to resist you."

Dean smiled. "Well, I won't turn you down if you decide to take advantage of me," he whispered, making Cas laugh softly.

They kissed again and Cas turned Dean onto his back and covered his body with his own. Dean rubbed Cas' groin softly and felt him go hard a few moments later. When they had gotten rid of their clothes they pulled the covers over their heads and spent a long time getting reaquainted with each other's bodies. Dean was aching to have Cas inside him and Cas was more than happy to comply. He prepared Dean slowly and when Dean was about to lose patience he finally lubed up and pushed in slowly. Dean was on his back and had pulled his legs up. Cas was kissing him and thrusting into him slowly. He was making desperate noises that let Dean know how much he had missed this. How much he wanted it. Dean stroked his hands up and down his back, sqeezing his buttocs and moaning into his mouth. Cas took his time, he didn't want it to finish too soon but he couldn't delay forever and they came simultaneously, their heads close together.

* * *

><p>A few months later they started talking about children again. Cas was absolutely sure now that he wanted a child and he wanted Dean to be the biological father. They had spent some time looking for the right mother and finding a surrogate and finally they were holding their son in their arms. They had decided to call him Aidan because it fittet him. He had light brown hair but he was so young that it could still change. He was a quiet little guy, sleeping through most nights almost from the beginning, and Dean had taken leave to stay home with him during the first months. He had been born in July so Cas was on holiday from the school and could spend time at home as well. For him, it had been an adjustment. He didn't have any experience with tiny babies but he soon got the hang of it and loved his new role.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean came into the kitchen with Aidan on his arm and asked if the cake was ready.<p>

"In a minute," Cas scolded. "It has to cool first."

Dean smiled at him and went back to the living room where Aidan's new toys were. He was turning one today and they had decided to celebrate together, just the family. Cas had wanted to give him a guitar but Dean had told him to wait. He was way too young for that yet and Cas could see that he had a point so he had decided on some toy racing cars instead.

The cake had cooled down and Cas put the glazing on and placed a single candle in the middle. Then he took the cake to the living room and sat it on the coffee table. He lit the candle and Dean came over with Aidan and sat down on the sofa. The little boy looked at the candle with big eyes, then his face cracked in a big smile and Cas snapped a picture of the moment. He thought back to the time when he was single. If anyone had told him that this was where he would be in less than ten years he would have laughed at them.

When they had gone to bed that night, Cas snuggled up to Dean who put his arms around him.

"Next time we might have a girl," Dean said.

"You're thinking about that now?" Cas asked with a surprised laugh.

"Well, yeah. If it's going to take as long as it did with Aidan we _should_ think about it now. I don't want too big an age gap between them."

"Mmm..." Cas said. This would be his child. His biological child, that was. He felt curious as to what it would look like. Maybe Dean had felt the same way about Aidan.

"Maybe we could contact the clinic on Monday," he said.

Dean squeezed his shoulders and smiled.

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this new tale.<strong>


End file.
